


Share a bed

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [5]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Cats, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A black cat got Manolo and Joaquin in trouble





	Share a bed

Manolo said "I can't believe they won't let you participate"

Joaquin opened the window.

Joaquin said "I know how bad could it be"

But they hears a meow

It was a black cat

Manolo said "Aww you wanna share your bed with us"

However a black cat throw a yarn which cause the window to close

Manolo and Joaquin growled

A black cat laughed.

They hears a voice

"Hello Mitzi where are you?"

A black cat yowled

Manolo and Joaquin ducked as a black cat hide behind a bed.


End file.
